Quando o amor acontece
by mayaralima
Summary: Todos nós sabemos que Gui e Fleur se apaixonaram. Mas como isso teria acontecido?   Short-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Personagens criados pela J. K. Rowling, portanto pertencem originalmente a ela e aos demais proprietários dos direitos legais. Apenas os utilizei, emprestados, para mais uma fic. História sem fins lucrativos, apenas para entretenimento.

**1 - Mudando a rotina**

**N/A: **O primeiro capítulo é meio monótono porque não tem nada muito significante, exceto a conclusão geral dele (que tanto Gui como Fleur vão trabalhar no Gringotes da Inglaterra). Mesmo assim, espero que alguém continue acompanhando.

Gui Weasley estava no seu rotineiro trabalho no Banco de Gringotes do Egito. Porém, nos últimos dias, ele planejava pedir uma transferência para acompanhar sua família de mais perto, assim que soube da possível volta do Lorde das Trevas.

Assim que recebeu uma carta de seu pai confirmando, de uma maneira discreta, os boatos sobre a volta, ele decidiu pedir a transferência imediatamente, principalmente quando passou por sua mente a possibilidade de entrar para a "Ordem da Fênix". Desde pequeno ele sonhava em ajudar o lado do bem e entrar para a Ordem.

[...]

– Pronto, senhor Weasley. O seu pedido de transferência já foi solicitado. Assim que abrir alguma possibilidade na Inglaterra eu te darei uma resposta. – disse friamente o duende à frente do ruivo.

[...]

Gui ia trabalhar todos os dias com a esperança de obter uma resposta positiva em relação ao seu pedido. Mas já havia semanas que ele pedira a transferência e não recebia nenhuma boa notícia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

– Mamãe, acabei de receber uma ótima notícia. – exclamou a moça dona de uma aparência esplêndida, com um sorriso no rosto que a deixava ainda mais bela, se é que isso era possível.

– Que notícia, meu amor?

– Lembra que eu fiz um cadastro para trabalhar no Banco de Gringotes da Inglaterra para melhorar meu inglês?

– Claro que sim... Você está querendo me dizer que foi chamada? – perguntou a mulher com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

– Sim, mamãe. Fui chamada. Eles acabaram de me enviar uma carta pedindo que eu compareça lá depois de amanhã.

– Ah, minha filhinha... Estou muito feliz pela sua conquista, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto uma tristeza. Será tão ruim ficar longe de você... – respondeu a mãe da moça, deixando as lágrimas começarem a escapar.

– Não chore, mamãe. Sempre que possível estarei aqui. – Fleur Delacour sorriu para a sua mãe, segundos antes de abraçá-la.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No dia de sua folga, enquanto dormia até mais tarde, Gui Weasley ouviu um barulho na janela de seu quarto. Ele levantou para verificar o que era, ainda cambaleando, sonolento. Assim que abriu a janela, havia uma coruja com uma carta para ele.

Ele bocejou e abriu a carta para ver do que se tratava. À medida que lia, o sorriso ia crescendo em seu rosto. Havia uma nova vaga para ele no Gringotes da Inglaterra. A princípio ele estava sendo convidado para fazer um treinamento de um mês com uma nova funcionária, depois que acabasse o treinamento ele voltaria a cumprir as mesmas funções que cumpria no Egito, como desfazedor de feitiços. Tudo só dependia da resposta dele. Então, esquecendo do sono que sentia, e rindo de felicidade, o rapaz imediatamente respondeu a carta, assegurando que gostaria de ocupar o cargo. Dentro de dois dias ele precisaria comparecer ao Banco na Inglaterra.

**Notas finais:** Ah, esqueci de dizer lá em cima. Essa fic foi feita para a Gi_Vernice (do Nyah! Fanfiction). Eu nunca tinha pensado em fazer uma fic desse ship, mas ela me pediu e aí está. Outra coisa: Não há sotaque na parte da Fleur e da mãe dela porque elas estão conversando no idioma delas, eu só traduzi xD


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - O primeiro contato**

**N/A: **A primeira impressão que eles tiveram um a respeito do outro, haha'. Espero que gostem.

Quando Gui Weasley entrou no Banco de Gringotes da Inglaterra, radiante, às 10 horas da manhã, um duende já o esperava.

– Bom dia, senhor Guilherme Weasley. – ele falou, seco, apesar de educado.

– Bom dia senhor... er... Sinus. – ele arriscou olhando a identificação da mesa vazia atrás do duende.

– Me acompanhe. A senhorita Delacour já está à sua espera. – Gui suspirou aliviado por ter acertado o nome do duende e o seguiu por um corredor imenso onde havia várias portas de ambos os lados.

Assim que se depararam com a porta onde se lia "Sala de Espera", o duende a abriu e Gui ficou paralisado a visão que teve.

Dentro da sala, sentada numa poltrona acolchoada lilás, estava uma moça loira extremamente linda. A pele era pálida, porém perfeita e aparentemente muito frágil. Os cabelos dourados balançaram magicamente quando ela se levantou e ele pôde perceber que a garota tinha os traços muito delicados.

Apenas a beleza que ela emanava foi o suficiente para manter Gui paralisado e completamente alheio à realidade.

– SENHOR WEASLEY! – gritou o duende, a fim de conseguir chamar a atenção do ruivo.

– Oh, me desc... desculpe, senhor Situs, digo, Sinus. – ele respondeu completamente abobado, tentando forçar sua mente a trabalhar corretamente, arrancando um risinho discreto de Fleur.

– Esta é a senhorita Fleur Delacour. A moça que você vai treinar durante um mês! – exclamou Sinus, impaciente. – Ela ainda não domina perfeitamente o inglês, mas vocês conseguirão se comunicar. Ela já esteve por algum tempo na Inglaterra antes.

– Ok. Certo. – respondeu Gui, rapidamente, um pouco corado ao se conscientizar de como agiu debilmente.

– E este é Guilherme Weasley. Ele será o seu monitor durante seu primeiro mês. Quero que fique bem claro que você não deve fazer nada sem a autorização ou conhecimento dele.

– _Oui,_ _monsieur. _– respondeu Fleur ao duende.

– Qualquer dúvida me procure, sr. Weasley. Em breve o senhor receberá o cronograma de treinamento em sua sala.

– Sim, senhor. – ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça ao duende que se retirou da sala.

– _Prazerr em conhecerr você, Gui Weasley._ – Fleur se dirigiu ao ruivo.

– Prazer. – ele limitou-se a dizer, tentando controlar o instinto de permanecer abobado na presença dela. Ele era seu monitor e precisava se comportar adequadamente em sua presença.

– Er... deixa eu esclarecer uma coisinha... – ele falou após um pequeno silêncio. – Vou pedir para você desconsiderar aquilo que aconteceu há poucos minutos, quando aquela porta foi aberta. – ele continuou com o rosto levemente corado – Vou cuidar para que não se repita.

– _Non tem prroblema algum, Weasley. Estou acostumada com essas reaçons das pessoas. Digo, dos rrapazes. Não me interrprrete mal. É que sou meio-veela._ – ela falou com sinceridade.

– Ainda assim, me desculpe. De qualquer maneira, não pretendo que isso se repita... – ele sorriu no final da frase.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(**N/A: **os parágrafos abaixo são da cena anterior, mas narrados com o foco na Fleur)

Fleur se despediu de seus pais e Gabrielle, sua irmã mais nova, e partiu para a Inglaterra. Ela estava um pouco apreensiva com a mudança que sua vida sofreria. No dia em que soube da notícia seu pai cuidou de providenciar uma casa digna de sua filha, em um local próximo ao Banco de Gringotes e foi para lá que ela se dirigiu.

Durante a primeira noite em sua nova casa, a moça não conseguiu dormir. Passou a noite divagando a respeito de seu novo emprego. Ela estava esperançosa de que tivesse um bom monitor no seu mês de treinamento. E desejava com todas as suas forças que ele não fosse um duende, porque ela já havia descoberto que eles não eram muito agradáveis.

Quando se deu conta, já era hora de levantar e se arrumar. Fleur era uma garota bastante vaidosa mesmo sabendo que, ainda que não se preocupasse em se arrumar, vários bruxos a olhariam como que enfeitiçados. Tudo isso se devia ao fato de ela ser meio_-veela_.

Assim que terminou de tomar seu café da manhã a loira se dirigiu ao Banco de Gringotes, chegando lá pontualmente às nove e meia da manhã, o horário marcado. Um duende que se apresentou como Sinus a levou até uma sala de espera com uma decoração bastante feminina.

– Assim que seu monitor chegar, eu o trarei aqui. – concluiu o duende ao sair, a deixando completamente sozinha, sentada numa poltrona lilás.

Então, algum tempo depois, a porta se abriu. Era Sinus e ao seu lado um rapaz de uma aparência física um tanto exótica em sua opinião. Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos ruivos um pouco compridos e, pelo que ela percebeu, usava um brinco na orelha direita. A reação dele foi ficar parado na porta a olhando debilmente.

Ela teve que conter o riso e ficou apenas o observando ao mesmo tempo em que levantava da poltrona.

– Senhor Weasley, essa é Fleur Delacour. – disse o duende, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. O rapaz não mexeu sequer um músculo para dar atenção ao duende.

– Senhor Weasley! – falou ríspido novamente. – SENHOR WEASLEY! – ele finalmente gritou, já demonstrando que estava alterado.

– Oh, me desc... desculpe, senhor Situs, digo, Sinus. – o ruivo respondeu completamente abobado e atropelando as palavras, confuso. Fleur não conseguiu mais se segurar e acabou rindo.

– Esta é a senhorita Fleur Delacour. A moça que você vai treinar durante um mês! – exclamou Sinus, denotando sua completa impaciência por causa do incidente anterior – Ela ainda não domina perfeitamente o inglês e por isso quis um emprego aqui, mas vocês conseguirão se comunicar. Ela já esteve por algum tempo na Inglaterra antes.

– Ok. Certo. – respondeu o rapaz, dessa vez um pouco corado e já mais consciente.

– E este é Guilherme Weasley. Ele será o seu monitor durante seu primeiro mês. Quero que fique bem claro que você não deve fazer nada sem a autorização ou conhecimento dele.

– _Oui,_ _monsieur. _– respondeu Fleur, da maneira mais agradável possível, desejando que o duende não se irritasse com ela também.

– Qualquer dúvida me procure, sr. Weasley. Em breve o senhor receberá o cronograma de treinamento em sua sala.

– Sim, senhor. – ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e o duende se retirou da sala em seguida, sem ao menos se despedir.

– _Prazerr em conhecerr você, Gui Weasley._ – Fleur se dirigiu ao ruivo, quebrando o silêncio.

– Prazer. – ele respondeu evitando olhar para ela.

– Er... deixa eu esclarecer uma coisinha... – ele falou após um pequeno silêncio. – Vou pedir para você desconsiderar aquilo que aconteceu há poucos minutos, quando aquela porta foi aberta. – Fleur achou interessante ele se preocupar com aquilo. Normalmente os rapazes não estavam nem aí e continuavam a encarando como se ela fosse uma bela obra de arte – Vou cuidar para que não se repita.

– _Non tem prroblema algum, Weasley. Estou acostumada com essas reaçons das pessoas. Digo, dos rrapazes. Não me interrprrete mal. É que sou meio-veela._ – ela falou com sinceridade, tentando mostrar ao monitor que ele não era o único a passar por um constrangimento como esse e que havia uma razão para aquilo.

– Ainda assim, me desculpe. De qualquer maneira, não pretendo que isso se repita... – ele sorriu no final da frase e pediu que ela o acompanhasse até a sala onde ele olharia o cronograma.

**N/A: **Ainda não estou acreditando que me atrevi a escrever Gui&Fleur. Acho que pirei, huauhuhua. De qualquer forma, alguém aí para me falar sinceramente como isso está ficando?


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - O meio do treinamento **

**N/A: **O primeiro almoço dos dois *-* Demorou uns 15 dias, mas tiveram um primeiro almoço juntos... haha'

No seu segundo dia de trabalho, Fleur Delacour se surpreendeu ao ver como o comportamento de Gui Weasley estava diferente. Ao lado dele ela chegou até a esquecer que era meio_-veela_ devido ao tratamento tão natural por parte do ruivo. Gui estava mostrando para ela os diversos departamentos de Gringotes, pois esta era a atividade prevista no cronograma.

– E aqui... bem, aqui é o lugar em que arquivamos documentos inativos. – ele disse mostrando uma sala onde havia algumas prateleiras repletas de papel. A loira observava toda a explicação atenciosamente, anotando o que achava necessário em um caderninho. – É claro que não é qualquer um que pode mexer nesses documentos, porque apesar de estarem inativos, contém informações sigilosas sobre os clientes do banco. Há uma série de feitiços neles. Quer tentar retirar algum sem autorização para ver o que acontece? – ele perguntou, divertido.

– _Mas... Isso non é prroibide?_ – ela perguntou um pouco assustada.

– É, Fleur... quer dizer, senhorita Delacour. Mas você é uma funcionária deste banco. Estamos autorizados a fazer alguns testes para você se inteirar no seu local de trabalho. – ele riu novamente, bastante entusiasmado. – Veja só. Tente pegar um desses papéis com a mão.

Um pouco receosa, Fleur obedeceu. Mas assim que ela estava prestes a tocar em um dos papéis, toda a prateleira sumiu e a mão dela apenas apalpou o ar.

– _Mas que magnifique! _– ela disse com uma expressão que mostrava agradável surpresa.

– Claro que não seria tão fácil assim, não é, _mademoiselle_? – Gui perguntou antes de murmurar a frase seguinte – _Accio _documento inativo.

Então Fleur observou a cena com os olhos arregalados. Uma grande quantidade de poeira voou em cima de Gui.

– _Oh, meu Merrlin! _– ela sussurrou, com um pouco de nojo da cena – _Come posse te ajudarr, Weasley? _

Ele caiu numa gargalhada enquanto sacudia a poeira da sua roupa e do seu corpo.

– Acho que vou ficar para sempre treinando novas pessoas. É muito divertido! Você devia ver sua cara de nojo. – e riu ainda mais, deixando Fleur envergonhada – Quando eu fui treinado, fiz esse feitiço aqui e um bocado de papéis velhos voaram na minha direção. Foi demais! – agora ele estava mais controlado.

– _Se imporrta de irrmos conhecerr outrre lugarr? Este aqui é muite asquerrose... _– apesar de estar se controlando ao máximo para não dar nenhum de seus ataques, comparando a beleza da França com a Inglaterra, a moça não aguentou ver tanta poeira.

– Claro, vamos. – e com um aceno de varinha Gui estava limpo de novo. Fleur se perguntou por que ele não havia feito isso antes.

Conforme os dias se passavam, Gui e Fleur acabaram criando um vínculo muito maior do que esperavam. No início da terceira semana já estavam se tratando apenas pelos primeiros nomes. Agora já estavam na parte mais difícil do treinamento, que era a questão do atendimento e das funções que Fleur exerceria. Após uma manhã de trabalho, era a hora do almoço dos dois.

– Er... Fleur, espere. – chamou Gui, assim que saíram do Banco, cada um para um lado diferente.

– _Oui, Gui. U que foi?_ – ela falou, com o cenho levemente franzido.

– Onde você vai almoçar todos os dias?

– _Eu vou parra minha casa. É aqui perrtinhe._ – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – _Porr que u interresse?_

– É que eu ia te convidar para almoçar comigo. Te mostrar um pouco da boa comida britânica. – ele abriu o seu particular sorriso repleto de simpatia. E então, o que acha?

Fleur sentiu seu rosto queimar, hesitou um pouco e por fim respondeu.

– _Eu ache que non há prroblema algum em te acompanharr._

– _Então... Suivez-moi mademoiselle*._ – disse Gui fazendo uma reverência e, em seguida, beijando sua mão e dando o seu braço para ela segurar. Fleur sorriu com o ato do rapaz e não conseguiu deixar de comentar:

– _Gui, você é um rrrapaz muite engrraçade. Tem uma aparrência um tante diferrente, mas sabe como terr bons comporrtamentes._

– É, _mademoiselle_. Devemos saber como agradar uma dama. – então ele riu do seu jeito particular.

Durante o almoço eles conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, desde a França até seus familiares e acabaram chegando ao assunto "escolas".

– Em que escola você estudou, Fleur?

– _Beauxbatons. E você?_

– Aqui mesmo na Inglaterra, em Hogwarts.

– _Hogwarrts? Mas que coincidência... Estive em Hogwarrts no ano passado. _ – ela falou, surpresa.

– O que você foi fazer em Hogwarts no ano passado? – agora era ele quem estava surpreso.

– _Eu parrticipei do Torrneio Trribuxo._ – ela disse, naturalmente.

– Você participou do _Torneio Tribuxo_? Meu Merlin! E eu que te achava delicada e frágil. – ele falou incrédulo, rindo.

– _Oui. Mas eu sou delicada e frágile._ – ela fingiu indignação.

– Claro, claro. – ele respondeu, irônico – Então você conheceu o Harry Potter, não?

– _Oui. Conheci. Ele me ajudou em uma das prrovas, salvande minha irman Gabrrielle, mesme corrrende risque de vida!_ – ela falou séria, se lembrando do fato.

– Então possivelmente você conheceu o meu irmão. Ronald Weasley. Alto, ruivo, desengonçado, vive com cara de assustado... – ele começou a descrever o irmão, rindo.

– _Ah, oui. Acabei de me lembrrar! U melhorr amigo de Arry Poterr..._

– Isso mesmo...

Então o Torneiro Tribuxo, Hogwarts, Harry Potter e Rony foram assuntos da conversa até que acabasse o horário de almoço dos dois, quando tiveram que voltar ao Banco de Gringotes. Ao final do expediente, Gui foi para sua casa e Fleur para a dela, ambos muito contentes com o dia que tiveram.

**N/A: ***_Suivez-moi mademoiselle =_ Me acompanhe senhorita, em francês. Acho que é isso. Se estiver errado, por favor, leitores queridos e cultos, me corrijam!


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Descobrindo uma paixão**

Gui Weasley chegou em casa se sentindo diferente. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Fleur e, principalmente, no almoço que tiveram juntos. Ao entrar no quarto para (supostamente) dormir, ele se sentia ainda radiante, então ele fez alguns feitiços para que o som do seu quarto não ultrapassasse para os outros e, com outro aceno de varinha, fez iniciar-se o som da sua banda preferida, Vampiros Doidões.

Então o ruivo permaneceu dançando e cantando suas músicas favoritas, para ver se conseguia diminuir um pouco da euforia que sentia, até quase meia-noite.

Fleur Delacour, no entanto, chegou em sua casa, tomou um bom banho e preparou algo para comer. Enquanto comia se deu conta de que um certo ruivo tomara conta de seus pensamentos. Ela lembrou do seu sorriso particular e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também. O sorriso de Gui era, em sua opinião, contagiante. Ele sempre dava aquele largo sorriso, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Talvez tenha sido aquele sorriso que passou a confiança necessária para ela iniciar aquele emprego.

Gringotes, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, não era um local muito agradável para se trabalhar. Os duendes eram bastante arrogantes e se estressavam fácil por pouca coisa. Agora que ela tinha por volta de dez dias de treinamento pela frente, começava a sentir a insegurança de estar sozinha. Então o ruivo de cabelos compridos invadiu novamente seus pensamentos. Havia algo que a atraía nele. Ela sabia que não era a beleza, porque tinha conhecido bruxos muito mais bonitos que ele em Beauxbatons e até tivera algum romance com alguns deles. Talvez fosse o seu jeito cativante. Ele sabia ser simpático, divertido e educado, mas seu estilo não condizia muito bem com isso.

No dia seguinte, eles se encontraram novamente, pontualmente às dez horas da manhã.

– _Bon jour, _senhorita Delacour. – exclamou Gui assim que a viu.

– _Se você continuarr a me trratarr dessa forrma, nunca vou melhorrarr meu inglês, Gui. _– ela respondeu sorrindo.

Em resposta, ele abriu o seu particular sorriso largo. Fleur sentiu uma sensação diferente em seu interior, em seguida tentando entender o porquê do calor repentino que tomou o seu rosto.

– Hoje vamos almoçar de novo juntos? – o ruivo arriscou perguntar.

– _Sim, desde que você non me leve a um lugarr muite inglês novamente..._

– Ei, o que é? Não gostou do restaurante de ontem? – ele perguntou, indignado.

– _Sabe, Gui, a Frrança é ton alegrre e a Inglaterra me parrece ton sem vida, sem corr. Esperro que você consiga me entenderrr._

– Claro. Você escolhe hoje onde iremos almoçar. – ele concluiu satisfeito.

Os dias se passaram e em todos eles Gui e Fleur passavam o horário de almoço juntos conversando e, consequentemente, se conhecendo melhor. Gui já tinha assumido para si próprio que estava apaixonado por Fleur. A princípio ele achou que seus sentimentos eram apenas uma atração por ela ser meio-_veela _, mas aos poucos ele percebeu que gostava da delicadeza dela, do sorriso, do olhar e percebeu que até achava engraçado os seus ataques de frescura que vez ou outra ela não conseguia controlar.

A cada dia o ruivo torcia para que fosse um longo dia e se afligia ao pensar que dentro de pouco tempo ele voltaria à sua função de _desfazedor de feitiços_, atuando individualmente. Talvez ele e Fleur nunca mais se encontrassem ou, quem sabe, ela nem olharia mais para ele. Aterrorizado com tudo isso ele resolveu planejar um jantar para contar a ela tudo o que estava sentindo.

No final do expediente ele pegou no Banco uma parte de suas economias e planejou durante toda a madrugada os detalhes para o jantar. Ele reservou uma mesa para os dois em um sofisticado restaurante francês trouxa que se localizava nas redondezas. Nada melhor do que fazê-la sentir-se à vontade num momento tão especial. Para completar, ele comprou um buquê de rosas enfeitiçadas, que exalavam o perfume preferido da pessoa que as recebesse. E foi com tudo planejado e morto de cansaço que ele rumou ao Banco de Gringotes para o último dia de treinamento de Fleur Delacour.

**N/A: **Sei que ficou um micro capítulo. Resolvi deixar a parte mais "legal" num outro capítulo mais específico. Me desculpe(m)... =]


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – O Jantar**

**N/A: **O tal jantar chegou... Boa sorte para o Gui, huahahuahua.

Fleur acordou atrasada justamente em seu último dia de treinamento. Ela sabia que isso se devia ao fato de ela só ter conseguido dormir de madrugada. Assim que ela chegou em casa no dia anterior sentiu uma grande tristeza, apesar de saber que deveria estar alegre com a nova conquista. E a causa da tristeza tinha uma nome: Guilherme Weasley. Ele já tinha se tornado seu melhor amigo (na verdade era o seu **único** amigo na Inglaterra) e ela sabia que acabando o treinamento ele voltaria a trabalhar como desfazedor de feitiços. E ela sabia que seus departamentos eram bem diferentes.

A loira correu para se arrumar e aparatou em cima da hora, bastante nervosa pelo incidente. Ela suspirou antes de pisar no Banco.

– Bom dia Fleur. – era Gui que a recepcionou, sorrindo.

– _Esperro que esteja sende um bon dia parra você. Rrreceio non poderr dizerr o mesmo sobrre mim._ – desabafou a meio-_veela_.

– Opa. Mas quanta raiva numa manhã tão bela. Devo dizer que a raiva não combina com a sua aparência serena...

– _É, Gui. Bela manhã parra você, imagino! Finalmente ficarrá livrre de me trreinarr..._ – ela não conteve o impulso de raiva ao ouvir do ruivo que aquela era uma "bela manhã", quando ela estava tão triste por ser seu último dia de treinamento.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Fleur. – ele respondeu prontamente, trocando o riso por uma expressão repleta de decepção – Sinto muito que você tenha entendido errado.

– _Eu que peço desculpas, Gui. É que hoje acorrdei muite atrrasada e completamente trranstorrnada. Me desculpe porr favorr._

– Só desculpo se aceitar jantar comigo esta noite. – ele sorriu, maroto.

– _Agorra além de almoçarr comigue tode dia, você também vai querrerr jantarr?_ – ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, contente em saber que isso significava que Gui gostava de sua companhia.

– Claro que sim. Além do mais, hoje é o último dia de treinamento. Precisamos fazer ao menos um jantar de despedida, já que não sabemos mais com que frequência vamos nos encontrar. – ele quis dizer que se dependesse dele seria sempre, mas preferiu não falar nada para não assustar a loira.

Fleur sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, confirmando que aceitava o jantar. Agora seu dia tinha ficado significativamente melhor...

O último dia voou e, quando se deram conta, já estava na hora de partirem. Gui já tinha recebido as instruções de um duende sobre o seu "novo" cargo que seria iniciado no dia seguinte. A sala que ele estava usando durante o treinamento foi desfeita e ele recebeu uma bonificação pelo bom desempenho durante o trabalho.

Assim que saiu, o ruivo combinou que passaria na casa de Fleur às 19 horas para jantarem juntos.

Fleur Delacour chegou em sua casa e tomou banho, como era de costume. Em seguida foi procurar uma roupa para o encontro (se é que podia chamar assim) com Gui. Ela passou horas tentando achar a roupa certa, mas parecia que nenhuma de suas roupas era adequada para a ocasião. Ela tentava se convencer de que aquilo era só um jantar de despedida, mas alguma coisa dentro dela fazia questão de criar esperanças de que aquele jantar não seria um fim, mas sim um começo... Quando percebeu, faltava menos de uma hora para que Guilherme chegasse e ela ainda não tinha achado uma roupa adequada.

Por fim, após muitas dúvidas, a loira optou por um vestido azul escuro não muito longo nem muito formal, mas que a deixava com um charme dignamente francês. Com um feitiço que aprendera com a avó, a meio-_veela_ arrumou seu cabelo de uma maneira diferente e particularmente bonita.

Gui chegou n'A Toca e avisou a mãe que não poderia participar da reunião da Ordem naquela noite, pois tinha um compromisso. Para poupar o lado curioso de sua mãe ele disse que eram "negócios do Banco". Imediatamente após o pequeno diálogo ele subiu ao seu quarto em busca de uma roupa.

O ruivo vasculhou seus pertences e optou por um traje mais formal. Depois de analisar o novo contrato com o Banco de Gringotes, ele tomou um banho e se arrumou. Como ainda era muito cedo, o rapaz ficou andando de um lado para o outro, pensando em como se declararia para Fleur. Ele tinha certeza que o que sentia por ela era especial, porque ele nunca tinha sentido isso por nenhuma outra pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo isso era novo para ele e ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como deveria se comportar e expressar.

Pontualmente às 18:55, Gui aparatou para a casa de Fleur. Assim que ela abriu a porta ele não conteve e sentiu que estava agindo da mesma maneira abobada que agiu na primeira vez que a viu, exceto pela diferença de que desta vez ele sentia algo muito estranho dentro dele e tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

– Voc... você está muito linda, Fleur. – ele falou ainda vermelho.

– _Obrrigada. Você está muite elegante hoje... _– ela quis dizer que ele estava lindo também, mas achou melhor se controlar. Ela realmente não sabia lidar com aquele sentimento novo.

– Obrigado. Eu trouxe isso para você... – o ruivo falou, estendendo o buquê de rosas para a loira.

Ela suspirou sentindo o cheiro das flores e se surpreendeu ao perceber que elas exalavam o perfume de Gui.

– Elas são enfeitiçadas para exalar o seu perfume favorito. – ele deu seu sorriso particular, fazendo Fleur sorrir envergonhada, com as bochechas levemente coradas, afinal era uma novidade para ela saber que o seu perfume favorito era o de Gui.

– Feche os olhos e segure em mim. Eu quero que seja uma surpresa o lugar onde vamos jantar... – o ruivo falou, misterioso.

– _Oui, monsieur! _– exclamou Fleur, rindo e fechando os olhos.

Então em um baque os dois sumiram e reapareceram num beco escuro.

– _Já posse abrrirr mes olhes?_

– Não. Agora é só me seguir. Eu vou te guiar.

Durante o trajeto do beco até o restaurante, que era aproximadamente uma quadra, Gui se divertiu muito vendo a meio-_veela_ dar alguns gritinhos e exclamações de medo pela insegurança de não poder ver onde estava pisando.

– Pronto. Agora pode abrir os olhos. – ele falou animado, assim que ambos pararam em frente a porta do restaurante.

– _Mon Merrlin, Gui! Iste é um rrestaurrante frrancês. E um ótime, per sinal! Deve terr custade_

– Não vamos falar de valores, senhorita Delacour... isso é indelicado. – ele fingiu indignação e caiu numa gargalhada em seguida.

– _Só você mesme, Gui, parra fazerr uma loucurra dessas! _– ela disse enquanto eram guiados pelo garçom até a mesa reservada para os dois.

Eles sentaram e comeram o prato de entrada e o prato principal praticamente em silêncio, exceto pelos momentos em que comentavam o sabor da comida.

– Fleur... – Gui começou a dizer sem a encarar nos olhos, enquanto comiam a sobremesa – Eu... – as orelhas dele já estavam quentes, sinal de que estavam vermelhas – Quero que você saiba que gostei muito de te conhecer e trabalhar com você durante esse mês...

– _Eu também, Gui. Você foi um ótime instrrutorr e, acima de tude, se torrnou um grrande amigue._

– Acontece que, Fleur, eu não sou bom com palavras... mas, bem, vamos lá. – ele engoliu em seco, bastante nervoso – Assim que eu te vi naquele primeiro dia, sentada naquela poltrona lilás, eu te achei especial. A princípio eu achei que era só pelo fato de você ser meio-_veela_ e resolvi ignorar aquilo que estava começando a crescer dentro de mim...

Gui deu uma pausa e passou a mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo. Ele achou melhor não olhar para a loira a sua frente, para não ver a reação que ela estava tendo.

– Mas conforme o tempo foi passando, eu comecei a perceber que gostava de você pelo que você é: Fleur Delacour. Meiga, inteligente, bem-humorada... enfim, tudo isso que você é. – conforme ia falando, sentiu a coragem crescer dentro de si e encarou Fleur. Ela o olhava de um jeito indecifrável, mas não parecia estar brava, então ele continuou. – Aí eu te convidei para almoçar comigo, na esperança de que você aceitasse e pudesse ter a chance de me conhecer e, sei que parece ridículo para um cara como eu, mas eu queria que você pudesse me conhecer e talvez tivesse a possibilidade de você sentir a mesma coisa que eu... ou me falasse logo um "não" e eu ia me virar para conseguir te esquecer, apesar de saber que era impossível.

Fleur não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a última frase dele. Mas ela preferiu não dizer nada ainda. Queria saber onde ele iria chegar com essa história toda.

– E você não faz ideia de como eu me senti feliz quando você aceitou almoçar comigo naquele dia. Cheguei em casa eufórico. E conforme iam passando os dias e continuávamos almoçando juntos eu comecei a perceber que o que eu sentia era amor. É, Fleur. Eu nunca tinha amado ninguém, mas agora eu descobri que eu te amo. E foi por isso que te convidei para jantar hoje comigo. Eu precisava te dizer o que eu estou sentindo, apesar de saber que sou apenas um ruivo idiota por estar te contando tudo isso. Mas é que eu nunca senti isso antes eu precisava te contar... Me desculpa por te falar tudo isso, assim... – ele já estava novamente desencorajado, até porque Fleur não tinha falado nada e começou a perceber como tinha sido precipitado.

– _Gui. Non prrecisa ficarr se desculpande. Agorra que você já falou, eu prrecise falarr também. Eu deve confessarr que te achei bem esquisite na prrimeirra vez que te vi, com esse cabele longue e até um brrinque! Mas com o passarr do tempe, comecei a perrceberr que você erra um rrapaz especial. Me ensinou tudo com tanta dedicaçon... além de serr muite diverrtide. Naquele dia do almoce pude verr come você conseguia serr educade e elegante, um belo cavalheirre. E foi ne dia seguinte que comecei a te verr com outrres olhes. E foi difícil entender, mas descobrri que estou apaixonada porr você. Hoje, com esse belo jantarr, tive a cerrteza de que sentimos o mesme um pelo outrre._

– Então você está dizendo que também gosta de mim? – ele perguntou, completamente incrédulo, tentando ver se era mesmo uma realidade.

– _Sim, Gui. Eu estou apaixonada perr você..._

Então Gui não pensou duas vezes. Pegou a mão de Fleur e a beijou, em seguida se inclinando sobre a mesa para finalmente tomar seus lábios. Ele ainda não assimilava a realidade. Tinha sonhado por tanto tempo com isso e agora estava acontecendo.

Fleur sentiu os seus lábios colarem e teve ainda mais certeza de que estava realmente apaixonada por ele. O beijo era romântico e lento. Ambos demonstravam todo o amor que sentiam através dele.

Gui se separou dos lábios da loira a muito custo, quando sentiu que tinha sujado sua roupa com a sobremesa que ainda estava na mesa, o que o fez tornar a realidade. Os dois riram com a situação.

– Acho melhor você terminar de comer. – ele falou, sorrindo e depois dando um selinho nela.

– _Ache que nós dois temos coisas mais interressantes parra fazerr juntes..._ – ela riu da própria coragem repentina de dizer isso.

Então Gui a tomou pela mão e a puxou para a área externa do restaurante, dando vários selinhos em Fleur durante o caminho e arrancando risos da garota.

– Fleur, você sabe que tem uma guerra quase rolando por aí? – o ruivo perguntou de supetão.

– _Sim, Gui. Você já me disse isse. Mas porr que vames falarr de guerra agorra?_

– A verdade é que durante uma guerra nós nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer ou, ainda pior, _quanto tempo_ vamos ter. – ele estava sendo sincero, deixando-a assustada.

– _Isse stá me assustande. Non vai acontecerr nada de mal com você, Gui. Eu tenhe cerrteza._

– Mas nós não temos nada garantido. Eu não quero perder tempo. Eu te amo... você tem certeza que me ama também?

– _Oui, Gui. Clarre! Mas por que..._

– Você aceita então namorar comigo, senhorita Delacour? – ele sorriu torto depois de fazer a pergunta, com medo de que tivesse estragado tudo, mais uma vez agindo precipitadamente.

– _Gui, namorrarr é uma coisa muite sérria. Sei que nos amames, mas... non sei se já é horra. Acabamos de assumirr que nos amames e..._

– Tudo bem se não quiser, Fleur. Mas a partir de amanhã não estaremos mais trabalhando juntos. Não vamos mais nos ver todos os dias. E eu sei que depois de ter te beijado não vou mais conseguir ser apenas seu amigo.

– _Pensande assim, rrealmente non há muitas escolhas. Mas é que meu pai é um homem muite trradicional e non ficarria bem namorrar encondide dele..._

– Não precisa ser escondido. Eu já estou certo do que quero para mim. Eu sei que você é a única mulher nesse mundo por quem eu faria tudo isso que fiz hoje. É com você que eu quero estar para sempre e se você considerar que também tem essa certeza... por que não? – ele estava sério. Era difícil ver Gui assim.

– _Verrdade, Gui. Non tem porr que eu non aceitarr. Sei que te amo e que você é especial. Sabe qual perrfume eu senti nas florres que você me deu?_

– Não. Qual? – ele sorriu seu sorriso particular.

– _O seu. O perrfume do meu namorrade. – _ela sentiu as bochechas coradas ao concluir a frase.

Gui sorriu abertamente ao perceber que aquilo significava um "sim" como resposta. Então novamente a beijou, dessa vez a felicidade era tão grande que ele não se continha. Pouco depois, o ruivo sorriu entre o beijo e girou com a garota em seus braços.

– _Je t'aime, mon amour. Je t'aime! _– Gui exclamou enquanto a abraçava, sorrindo.

**N/A: **Sei. Tudo muito rápido. Tudo muito fora da realidade. As frases do Gui longas e atrapalhadas... Mas foi assim que esse capítulo quis sair, huahuauhahua.

O final ficou meio esquisito, mas não consegui mudar. Tentei fugir do "eu te amo" e o beijo final tradicionais, mas não deu muito certo. Espero que alguém goste.

Ah, um pequeno aviso: acabou por aqui. Só vou postar um epílogo que surgiu na minha mente enquanto eu estava digitando o quarto capítulo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo**

**N/A: **Só um finalzinho, mostrando o momento em que Gui enfrenta a difícil etapa de pedir Fleur em casamento...

O ruivo estava tremendo na frente do homem à sua frente. Ele não conseguia se lembrar quando foi que endoidou o suficiente para achar que teria coragem de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer.

– _Eu... eu..._ – Onde teriam ido parar as palavras francesas que ele selecionou com tanto cuidado? – _Bem, senhor Delacour, eu... eu gostaria de pedir sua filha Fleur em casamento. _– tudo saltou de sua boca numa velocidade incrível, porém não passava de um sussurro.

– _O que? Não estou conseguindo entender nada do que você está falando. Fale mais alto, rapaz! _– exclamou o senhor Delacour, já impaciente com o rapaz que estava há quase 5 minutos parado na sua frente tentando falar alguma coisa que ele realmente não conseguia compreender – _Vame, fale em inglês, mesme!_ – bufou o francês, mais do que impaciente.

– Eu gostaria de pedir a sua filha Fleur em casamento. – concluiu Gui, com o rosto da cor dos cabelos, após engolir em seco e permanecer com a expressão tensa.

– _Come é? Vocês se conhecem há pouquíssime tempe! Eu rrecebi a notícia de que estavam namorrande há apenas oite meses! E agorra você me aparrece dizende que querr casarr con ela?_

– Sim, senhor Delacour. Se há uma coisa que eu tenho certeza é do amor que sinto pela Fleur. E acredito que ela sinta o mesmo por mim...

– _Mas, casarr, Gui? Me parrece ton cede! Non... _– de repente a expressão de Delacour ficou dura e o seu rosto avermelhado de raiva – _Non me diga que você... você teve a capacidade de engrravidarr minha filha! _

– Não, senhor Delacour, não é nada disso. – Gui apressou-se em dizer.

– _Oh, que alivie... Se minha filha non esta grrávida, o qui há parra vocês querrerren casarr ton rrrápide?_

– Amor, senhor Delacour. Amor não é suficiente? Além do mais, estamos em um tempo difícil no mundo bruxo. Por que ficarmos esperando mais? É claro que não vamos nos casar às pressas... – explicou Gui.

– _Você falou uma coisa imporrtante. Quande é que vocês prretendem se casarr?_

– Talvez daqui um ano, um pouco mais ou menos... Assim que tivermos condições. Um lugar onde morar...

– _Veje que você é um rrapaz de rresponsabilidade e pele que Fleur me disse, também é um rrapaz trrabalhadorr. Só me rresponda uma coisa: Você vai mesme casarr com ela? Non querre que você me aparreça aqui daqui a algun tempe me dizende que voltou atrrás em sua decison... _– agora o senhor Delacour parecia mais agradável.

– Claro que vou casar com ela. Isso é certo. Garanto ao senhor. – Gui enfim conseguiu suspirar e tomou fôlego para fazer uma pergunta – Bem... isso quer dizer que o senhor aceitou o pedido que fiz?

– _Oui, monsieur Weasley. Oui. Bem-vinde à nossa família!_

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado, "mes amours"... =D

Já que é o último capítulo, vou confessar: eu amei fazer essa fic. Não sei se valeu a pena para quem leu (até porque é um ship nada comum), mas eu ameeeeei escrevê-la.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Extra – Bônus

**Notas iniciais: **É. A fic já tinha acabado, quando a Sarah (do Nyah! Fanfiction) me mandou um review sugerindo um bônus em que o Gui apresenta a Fleur para a família. Pois é, não resisti à sugestão dela! ^-^

Gui e Fleur namoravam há algum tempo. O ruivo tinha contado sobre o namoro aos seus pais, mas ainda não tinha apresentado a moça para a família, talvez pela correria do dia a dia (eles se viam pouco, agora que seu trabalho estava muito intenso com a volta de Voldemort), talvez pela insegurança a respeito do que Fleur pensaria de sua família. Porém, ele sentiu que o momento havia chegado e finalmente resolveu marcar um dia em que levaria sua namorada à Toca...

"– _Fleur, eu estava pensando... bem, nós já namoramos há algum tempo e... estive pensando em... – ele começou, sem saber qual seria a reação da loira._

– _Parre de enrrolar, Gui. Me diga logue o que prretende fazerr! – ela praticamente o obrigou a continuar através do olhar que seguiu a frase. Às vezes Gui precisava de uma frase mais dura para perder a insegurança, e Fleur já tinha percebido isso._

– _Certo, meu amor. Eu estava pensando em te levar para conhecer minha família. – ele falou tudo de uma vez só, sem encará-la."_

A reação da meio-_veela_ fora uma surpresa para o ruivo. Ela tinha aceitado de bom grado e nos dias que sucederam a conversa ele pôde perceber uma certa ansiedade por parte dela. Então ele aproveitou uma oportunidade em que todos estariam em casa (inclusive Fred, Jorge, Rony e Gina, que ainda estudavam) e combinou de levar Fleur para um almoço. Em sua opinião, não haveria uma situação melhor do que um almoço para ele apresentá-los.

– Ela deve ser horrorosa! – exclamou Rony enquanto se jogava no sofá ao lado de Gina.

– Não duvido. E deve ser muito chata, porque nenhuma pessoa em seu estado normal aguentaria ser namorada do Gui! – complementou Gina, revirando os olhos.

– Por que ele não escolheu um dia em que estivéssemos em Hogwarts? Eu daria todos os galeões que tenho para não ter que estar aqui hoje nesse almoço... – disse o ruivo, suspirando alto.

– Você fala isso porque não tem galeão nenhum! – provocou Fred, erguendo as sobrancelhas assim que entrou na sala.

– E porque tem inveja do Gui... já que você nunca vai ter coragem de se declarar para uma garota! – riu Jorge, que vinha atrás de Fred.

– Não é nada disso... – retrucou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

– Olha, se você quiser temos umas vomitilhas. – sussurrou Jorge, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém os ouvia.

– Custam apenas três galeões. – piscou Fred.

– Ei, garotos. Levantem já daí. Gina, já limpou a sala, como havia te pedido? Fred e Jorge, onde estão os talheres especiais que eu pedi para pegarem? E você, Rony, por que não está ajudando o Carlinhos a desgnomizar o jardim? Já está quase na hora que o Gui trará a moça e a casa ainda está desse jeito! – a senhora Weasley adentrou a sala extremamente nervosa, interrompendo qualquer rumo que aquela conversa pudesse tomar.

Sem escolha (ninguém era doido o suficiente para desobedecer as ordens da senhora Weasley, principalmente quando ela estava brava), cada um se dirigiu às tarefas recomendadas pela mãe.

Molly Weasley organizou tudo magicamente de uma forma impecável, mandou que cada membro da família vestisse a melhor roupa e ela própria vestiu um vestido verde que há anos estava guardado esperando uma ocasião para ser utilizado.

Assim que o ponteiro de Gui no relógio apontou para "em trânsito", a matriarca mandou que todos ficassem na sala conversando, para que tudo parecesse natural. Cerca de meio minuto depois, a senhora Weasley abriu a porta e contemplou Gui parado, de mãos dadas com sua namorada.

A mãe do rapaz deu um sorriso amistoso e sussurrou um animado "Seja bem-vinda!" assim que Gui as apresentou.

Gina, sentada no sofá, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas assim que fitou a moça na porta. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente dela, uma das participantes do Torneio Tribuxo, cuja irmã mais nova havia sido salva por Harry em uma das provas. Onde ele teria conhecido a francesa? Pelo que se lembrava ela era realmente uma chata, comparando Hogwarts o tempo inteiro com Beauxbatons! A ruiva deu um leve suspiro de desaprovação ao constatar que estava certa quanto à namorada de seu irmão mais velho.

A reação, porém, dos cinco ruivos que conversavam foi completamente idêntica: no momento em que viraram suas cabeças para observar o casal à porta, todos vidraram o olhar na loira ao lado de Gui.

O primeiro a se recompor e desviar o olhar para o chão, com as orelhas vermelhas, foi Arthur Weasley. Em seguida, ele engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar de reprovação vindo de sua esposa e levantou para cumprimentar os dois, que nesse momento já haviam sido convidados a entrar.

Fred e Jorge, passado o pequeno momento de hipnose, se encararam simultaneamente com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em sinal de surpresa.

– Fleur Delacour? – Fred perguntou, ainda sem acreditar no que via.

– Então é você a namorada do nosso irmão? – completou Jorge.

– Bem-vinda a família, _mademoiselle_. – disseram ambos, ao mesmo tempo, cada um pegando uma mão da moça para beijar.

Gui os olhou com reprovação, enquanto Fleur sorria com a cena e Gina meneava a cabeça, indignada, ainda sentada no sofá. Carlinhos, de longe, acenou a cabeça em cumprimento ao irmão.

O único que ainda se encontrava em êxtase era Rony. O ruivo permanecia sentado com os olhos vidrados na meio-_veela_. A expressão dele era um misto de felicidade, agonia e tristeza. As orelhas, como sempre, estavam tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo. O senhor Weasley fez um feitiço discretamente para derrubar um vaso do lado oposto, a fim de chamar a atenção de todos e, quando todos se viraram, lançou um olhar para que Gina tirasse o irmão do transe. A ruiva, sem conseguir controlar o riso, deu um tapa silencioso em sua cabeça.

– Acorda, Ronald! – ela sussurrou, fazendo o irmão engolir em seco e olhá-la com seu típico olhar desesperado.

– O que foi que uma garota tão perfeita viu no patético do Gui? – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu sussurrar, fazendo Gina revirar os olhos.

– Bem, pessoal... Essa é Fleur Delacour. Minha namorada. – apresentou Gui, mesmo sem saber se havia necessidade.

Carlinhos, Rony e Gina (a ruiva a muito contragosto) se aproximaram para cumprimentá-la.

O almoço aconteceu conforme o esperado por Gui: sua mãe encheu a francesa de perguntas e os gêmeos fizeram algumas brincadeirinhas não muito agradáveis, deixando Fleur um pouco desconfortável. Gui lançava olhares de reprovação tanto para sua mãe quanto para seus irmãos, mas não fez nenhuma diferença.

Depois do almoço Molly levou a nora para conhecer a casa e passou o resto da tarde contando histórias da vida dos Weasley, principalmente histórias sobre Gui. Mas, na opinião do ruivo, o pior momento foi quando sua mãe decidiu mostrar sua fotos de infância...

– Olhe esta aqui, Fleur. – ela direcionava a foto para a moça – Ele tinha seis anos e tinha acabado de cair seu segundo dente da frente. Ele não era lindo? – ela sorriu orgulhosa.

– _Oui, senhorra Weasley. Gui erra muite fofinhe! _

– Er... Mãe. Desculpa interromper a senhora, mas já está tarde. Preciso levar Fleur embora. Eu terei que ir para Frankfurt ainda hoje, fazer um serviço complicado que ninguém está conseguindo... e Fleur irá trabalhar cedo amanhã.

– Ah, que pena... Mas traga ela aqui novamente. – Gui assentiu, com um sorriso e pegou na mão de Fleur.

Após as despedidas, Gui aparatou com a garota.

– Até que enfim a _Fleuma_ foi embora! – falou Gina, deitando-se no sofá.

– Fleuma? – perguntou Rony, confuso – o nome dela não é Fleur?

– É. Mas ela é nojenta. Fleuma combina mais com ela! – a ruiva deu uma piscadela para o irmão.

– Gina, não fale assim da moça. Ela é uma boa pessoa... – censurou a senhora Weasley.

– Ah, ta, mãe. Vou fingir que acredito nessa sua história. Vocês viram como ela fala comigo: "_minha prrincesinha"_, _"meu amorrzinhe"_... quantos anos ela acha que eu tenho? – Gina falou, realmente irritada, arrancando gargalhadas dos irmãos.

– Ei, ela só está sendo amigável... – defendeu Rony.

– Ah, é? E desde quando você defende pessoas "amigáveis"? – bufou Gina.

– E além do mais, você ainda é praticamente uma criança... – Rony deu de ombros, deixando Gina furiosa.

– Rony, você é um idiota. Só está defendendo ela porque ficou paralisado com os poderes _veela _que ela tem. – ela meneou a cabeça.

– É, Roniquito, dessa vez a Gina tá certa. – riu Jorge.

– Você devia ver sua cara de pateta quando a Fleur apareceu. – gargalhou Fred.

– Chega, garotos, parem com isso. Essa discussão já está indo longe demais. – Molly "sugeriu" aos filhos.

– Amor, me desculpa pelas coisas que aconteceram no almoço. A minha mãe é daquele jeito mesmo. E os gêmeos, bem, os gêmeos são um caso a parte, vivem fazendo brincadeirinhas fora de h...

– _Gui, me escute! – _interrompeu Fleur – _Eu gostei de sua família. E pude perrceberr con nessa tarrde de onde veie toda essa educaçon marravilhosa que teve. Achei sua mãe um amorr e seus irmons son bem engrraçades! Fique trranquile, Gui._

– É mesmo? Eu passei o dia todo preocupado com isso. – ele confessou, ainda um pouco tenso.

– _Só tem uma coisinha que non gostei durrante o dia de hoje..._

– Ah, eu sabia que alguma coisa ia te desagradar. Pode dizer que eu vou tentar consertar. Foi a Gina, ou algum dos meus irmãos, ou...

– _Gui, hoje você sta muite prrecipitade! – _a moça sorriu – _A única parrte rruim foi non ter ficade nem um minutinhe a sós con você. Stava sentinde falta disse. _ – ela sorriu mais uma vez, abraçando o namorado.

– Ah, mas esse problema é fácil de resolver... – ele deu seu largo sorriso que Fleur tanto gostava e em seguida a beijou. – Espero que eles estejam preparados quando eu disser que vamos nos casar.

– _Mas isse ainda é só uma ideia. Non sabemes quande é que vames rrealizarr esse sonhe._

– Se depender de mim, será o mais rápido possível. E sabe por quê?

– _Por que?_

– Porque eu odeio saber que tenho que te abandonar aqui sozinha... como agora. Tenho que ir para Frankfurt. – ele deu um sorriso triste, fazendo Fleur franzir os lábios em reprovação.

– _Eu odeie os duendes. Agorra tenhe cerrteza. – _ela falou, fazendo um biquinho.

– Tenho que ir. _Je t'aime, mon amour. – _ele falou, dando um selinho na namorada e aparatando após ouvir um "_Je t'aime" _em resposta.

Fleur Delacour fitou o vazio que segundos antes estava preenchido por seu namorado, deu um longo suspiro e entrou em sua casa com a sensação de que tinham acabado de cumprir mais uma etapa significativa em sua vida com Gui Weasley.

**Notas finais: **Ah, só para constar: não faço a mínima ideia de quando isso pode ter ocorrido, só sei que foi antes do Gui falar com o pai da Fleur e pedi-la em casamento.

O final ficou bem estranho, mas é porque eu não tinha ideia de como finalizar, aí para o capítulo não ser infinito(?) acabou desse jeito estranho. Podem falar se ficou muito ruim. Espero não ter estragado a fic com esse capítulo estranho, huauhauhaha.


End file.
